


Alone and Together 3: Blast from the Past

by Melosa (PlutotheAlien)



Series: Alone and Together [3]
Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutotheAlien/pseuds/Melosa





	Alone and Together 3: Blast from the Past

It was the night of graduation, when Sage could officially become a member of the Council once she was ready. She was a strong lady, competent and reliable. She was perfect.

The young lady noticed that Sol wasn't in the room with all the other mentors, teachers and students. In fact, he had left. She followed him and they ended up in his office. Sol sat at his desk, taking a sip of his drink. Alcohol...

"I would like to thank you." Sage started, approaching him.

Sol looked up, surprised, but nodded. "You were a fine student, Sage."

"Thank you."

"No, I mean it." Another sip. "The Council will have a fine, well-educated woman soon."

Sage sat on the desk, remembering the many times she had sat on it, holding a book or a paperwork and asking for instructions. She remembered how Sol would gladly help her out, knowing how she would appreciate it. She cracked a smile; how she would miss these hours.

"Sol..." She turned around when he stood up, heading toward the door.

Sol was about to leave. What was on his mind? He looked so disturbed! So... weird...

"Sol!" Sage shouted, somehow waking him.

Her mentor looked at her, waiting.

"T...take it."

"Take what, dear?"

Sage went up to him, grabbing his hands and keeping him in the room with her. She was going to miss him if—

"Take what, Sage?"

"What I can offer."

Intrigued, Sol took a seat on his desk, Sage still holding his hands. She leaned on his strong chest.

"Show me. Activate it."

"Sage, I fear I have trouble understanding you."

"Be the first one to activate it! I trust only you to do so."

The Blue female closed her eyes, savoring what it felt to be with a male. Her axons wouldn't agree with her choice, but lately it seemed like she could do nothing but disobey orders or culture.

"Sage..." Sol just had no words to say. He thought he knew what she meant, but he wanted to bring the subject lightly, not willing to rush anything.

"Teacher... Sol... please! I know in our culture, only our beloved should unlock such a thing, as it is very intimate, but... I trust you."

Sol wondered if it was love, or if Sage had drank a little too much.

"Sage, do not take me wrong... but it does not seems like an excellent idea."

"Why not? Please, Sol!" Sage hugged him, tightly keeping her grip on him.

Sol wondered. He thought, he calculated. It seemed wrong and yet, so erotic. Unlocking the locked away file his ex-student had, doing something considered so taboo in Blue Sentient culture. It turned him on, he had to admit.

"Sage... if I say yes—"

"Will you?"

"Are you certain you wish to proceed?"

Sage squealed, almost yelling her yes. Sol waited for her to let go of his hands before setting up rules. Sage was impatient, nervous, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Do not hesitate to tell me to stop if you do not wish to continue. Be honest. Experiment to find what you like and avoid being loud."

"Teacher, I do have one request too: Please, let's keep this between us."

Sol nodded and chuckled, kissing her hands to say he agreed to the terms. Sage sat on his desk, and he took a seat on his chair, legs wide open and strong drink in his hands. He stood up, circled Sage and grabbed her from behind. He nuzzled in her neck, inhaling her scent and loving it. She smelled great.

"I am going to make you love this. You shall not regret this."

Sol grabbed her chin and made her look at him before grasping her lips with his. Their tongues danced together, forming one for a second than two for another. They closed their eyes, savouring the moment passing. When they parted, their lines were fading away, uncovering slowly their private parts. Sol laid Sage on his desk, spreading her legs wide open. The blue line covering it was gone, and he could see the delicious love hole starting to get wet. Unused, sweet hole...

"Do you wish for me to continue?" Sol asked.

Sage nodded.

Sol brought a finger to her clitoris and gently rubbed it, feeling Sage stiffen meant she was about to react. A pale blue liquid escaped from her hot and half wet pussy. Sol kept rubbing the sensitive part of her. Sage actually started to moan and grasped her breasts, finding her exciting places. Sol kept rubbing for a few seconds... then stopped.

He grabbed Sage's legs and yanked them toward him so his face connected with the wet cunt. His tongue licked the swelling clitoris, bringing the young woman moaning on his desk to supreme ecstasy. Her first time was being amazing! She didn't wish it to stop.

Sol kept licking, occasionally suckling on the little nub. Sage moaned, and even harder when Sol started licking her hole. The tongue penetrated that very same hole, swirling around as far as it could go. Sage came hard when it went deeper.

"Already?" He chuckled. "I guess you enjoyed it."

Sage blushed softly.

"Would you like to rest?"

Sage nodded and laid down for a moment, trying to wrap her systems about what happen a few seconds ago. While Sol wiped his mouth and took a sip of his drink, Sage decided to recall what she had felt. Amazingly good.

She took him by surprise when she grabbed his lips to give him a kiss. She could taste the drink and how strong it was, and she secretly wondered if it was what brought Sol to accept such a proposal.

"Are you ready to continue?" Sol asked once they parted. His ex-student was getting wet by the second, already remembering Sol's delicious cunnilingus. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the way she had found to say 'yes'.

Sol gently grabbed her ass, bringing her closer to his erected phallus. It poked the entrance slightly, sending shivers down both of the lovers.

"Now, Sage, are you certain you want to continue?"

"Yes, teacher."

Sol slowly and very gently started to insert himself in, watching and waiting for a reaction from Sage's part. She only gritted her teeth, grabbing his shoulders. It felt... strange. Yes, strange. She was being stretched by her ex-mentor's tool. When Sol was completely in, Sage allowed herself to breath.

Her file was slowly starting to unlock...

"Sol...?"

"Yes?"

"You may continue."

At those words, Sol started moving, finding a good angle. He thrust gently, feeling Sage's insides squeeze his penis in a vicious grip. Justified, since it was her first time and that she was stressing. Sol continued to move, feeling Sage's grip lessen. She relaxed, breathed in and out, closed her eyes...

It was an amazing first time.

"Mmh, yes!" Her voice sounded weak, but it was because she was receiving such a care. "Teacher, can you... ah... increase the pace?"

Sol smirked and went faster. Sage tried her hardest to contain her moans, with no success. The stretching felt amazing now and it was deeply buried. Sage kept moaning, not caring if anyone heard.

Sol heard a familiar 'ping' in his head. Someone was trying to communicate with him! Who?! Why?!

"Sage, hush! I have a call!" He said. Sage stopped her moans to at least not create a strange moment.

[Sol? Where are you?]

"With Sage in my office, Borealis."

Sage's eyes widened. Why did he say where they were? Was he trying to attract problems?

[Very well, I'll tell her mother. Will you bring her back home?]

"Of course. You may tell Krystal she has no need to worry. I'll take care of her..." In cue, Sol gave a slight thrust, which startled Sage who did her best to stay silent. She frowned when he did it again.

[Don't talk too long, you two.] Borealis joked. [Or you will stay and help the janitors...]

"You do not have to worry about this detail. We will finish what we started and then—woah! Then, we will leave." Sage had moved her hips in revenge, making him struggle with staying completely normal.

"Damn it!" He murmured when she went harder. He found himself bucking his hips as a reflex. The girl just wanted to please herself, the teacher realized. Sage was enjoying it.

[Sol? I must leave. I will see you tomorrow!] Borealis said, having not heard anything. Himself seemed struggling to keep in a few moans.

When the moment ended, Sage stopped, looking up innocently. Sol's eyes darkened dangerously and he climbed on the desk, a lot more taller than the young lady under him. He gave rough thrusts, gritting his teeth. Sage was going to moan loudly.

Yet, she couldn't attract attention.

It took him a while to stop thrusting his hips but when he did, Sage looked like she had been ran over by the most harsh orgasm ever. She was breathing loudly, a hand pressed against her brow in hope of resting.

Sol was wise to hide his frown when he realized he hadn't gotten his own orgasm while . He made sure his ex-student knew his last plan for the graduation night.

Sol chose to change position, taking a sitting one with his legs dangling over the egde, Sage's back against his chest while she was still deep on his phallus. Her head rested on his shoulder and Sol made the position secure for both of them. He spread his legs open a little along with Sage's, placed an arm down her waist and a mischievous hand took hold of a small yet firm breast, putting the hard nipple between his middle and ring finger. He pressed a few times, just to feel the warmth of the young lady.

The older Sentient started moving and Sage broke into many stages, going from moans to cries to moans again, biting her teacher's arm when she felt the need to scream. Sol kissed the back of her neck tenderly, a complete opposite to the rough thrusts he gave. Sage was wet, close to her third and much better orgasm.

Sol's breaths were getting raspier by the second, and his movements were reaching a rougher, faster pace. When Sage climaxed with a muffled scream, he followed with his own muffled by her shoulder. A heavy load exited his erected cock, flowing Sage's pussy. The lovers fell on the desk, exhausted but more than satisfied. The teacher caught his unfinished drink and drank the rest of it with one gulp.

"Thank you." He heard.

"My pleasure... ironic."

"Tell me, Sol." Sage stopped talking to breath a little. "Does it have to be our last rendezvous?"

Sol chuckled. "It all depends on you. But remember: it's our little secret."

Sage nodded and snuggled up on him, calculating the time it would take before the janitors decided to clean the offices. They will move before being seen, and they will hide anything that could betray them.

But now, let's just enjoy the moment.


End file.
